Ember's fanfiction (still working on title)
This is a series ember the ember dragon made in his head, do not touch and yes, i will be continuing this, oh boy XD CHAPTER ZERO= The dark army was approaching, it was folllowing them-no- chasing them . they where chasing them becuase they wanted to destroy a orb that "them" had, and the "them" we are talking about are the heros at this time period, and what where they doingf getting chased by the darkness and holding a orb? Well, it was not a normal orb, it was a special orb, it allows the user or users to teleport to another planet, but the only ones that can do this are the chosen ones, the ones that says that they can stop the darkness inbalence. "Hurry!" one of the heroes said, "We need to bring the rob to the portal before it closes! The chosen ones is our planet's only hope!" yelled the hero! "I know, but this terrain is rocky, it is easy for you becuase you can fly with your powers but what is mine? The power to control water, the power that is usless here, try to slow down the darkness !" said the other hero. "Will you golem brains stop yelling! We need to get the orb to the portal, I think we are almost there! See the portal in the cave of ores? We need to throw the orb in the portal!" Our heroes where almost near the portal, but the dark army was still approaching behind, and they where real close. "You fools will never make it, DARK AVIS, ATTACK THOSE SO CALLED HEROES!" said they leader of the dark army, and as he said that, a giant bird like creature with purple eyes and black feathers darted closer and closer to the heroes, it almost grabbed the orb but the flying hero slashed it with her sword, then the dark avis fell to the ground, glowed, and exploded in to smoke. Our heroes where now in the have, "NOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! RISE MY CYCLOPS BEETLES, RISE FROM THE GROUND TO BLOCK THEM!" just then, 4 giant beetle like creatures came out of the ground in front of them. "Oh no! we can't escape OR throw the orb in the portal!" said the flying hero. "I have a idea, remember the cyclops beetles get shortly blinded while hit in the eye? Throw your sword at one of them in the eye!" said the hero with water power, just then the flying hero threw her sword at one of the beetle's eyes and it became blind, it tumbles and knocked down the other beetles, so then our heroes got to the portal. "Hurry! Throw the orb in the portal, before it fades!" The water hero threw the orb in the portal, now it was gone and safe from the dark army, now it will be in a journey to the planet it chooses where the chosen ones are, but what happened to the heroes? Well, they could not save them selves....... but at least the orb was safe, but it was only just floating in space, and where it will land is the mystery, or even if it even lands on the right planet e |-| CHAPTER ONE= "Sophie, on the news it says that there is going to be a meteor shower tonight, you and your friend might want to see this opportunity, maybe those are rare" dad said. "I AM going to Cadmen's house to see the shower" said Sophie, "What about me? I want to see the meteors!" said her little brother, Issac. "Sophie, take Issac with you." said her mom. "But why? You always do this! It is not fair!" Sophie protested, as you see, Sophie and Issac had a a sibling rivalry, her mom thought that it would be best to ease by, having them spend time with each other. After alot of yelling, Sophie gave up and agreed to let Issac go with her. HOURS LATER "Issac, hurry up, I am leaving now!" Issac came running to Sophie in his normal cloths but he was wearing a jacket "I am ready! Let's go to your boyfriend's house!" . "WHAT?!? He is NOT my boyfriend, he is just my friend, anyway let's go." Sophie said. They walked to Cadmen's house, it was kinda short walk because the house was close though. Sophie knocked on the door and it opened, she saw Cadmen in normal cloths and he said "Hello Sophie! And Issac?" "I had to take him with me because of mom." Sophie explained. "Oh, anyway, my parents are not home so yeah, I have snacks." Cadmen said "Why are your parents always gone?" Sophie asked "Work." Cadmen said. It was becoming night time now, and the meteor shower started, "Wow, it is so beautiful!" Sophie said, "This is why I wanted to see. " Cadmen said. "Will one crash though?" Issac asked? "Probably not." said Cadmen, but it was a probably, there was a purple light, it was a diffrent color from the other shooting stars, and it seemed to get bigger, and bigger, and it was about to crash in the part of the neighborhood that was ....well not in the neighborhood, it was kinda in the forest part where no one lives, but Cadmen's and a few other homes where near the forest, then it crashed. Issac , yelling the obvious said "It crashed!" , then he looked at Sophie, "What do we do?" asked Issac? "I don't know! I am not a space expert or something like that!" Sophie said, with her voice raised. "Maybe we should go and look at it." Cademen said. "LOOK FOR IT?!?" Issac asked, eyes wide, Issac always liked exploring , alot, maybe to much... "Yeah look for-" before Cadmen even finished his sentence , Issac ran out the door. "Why did you have to say that? it was enough when Issac had to come with us, and now we have to get him before he does something stupid!" yelled Sophie, then before Cadmen could even say ANYTHING she ran after her brother "Dang they are fast.", and then, Cadmen ran after them. Issac ran in the woods, Sophie followed, Cadmen also followed, and tripped over a root. Issac ran, Sophie chased after him, Cadmen was trying to catch up after the fall, they chased Issac for awhile then, they found the fallen meteorite, it glowed purple and seemed to be made of glass, Issac got to it first and looked at it, then Sophie and Cadmen got there too, all looking at the odd object. "Is that a giant marble? With a.....glowing core?" Sophie said, breaking the silence. Issac got closer to the orb, before Sophie stopping him, "Don't do it, you already did enough stupid things when you ran over here and-" Issac did not pay attention, he then grabs a stick and started to poke the marbel, and it started to glow, the more he poked it , it glowed. "Don't do that! We don't now what that could be !" To late, it glowed like the sun, exxceot it was purple, then electric started to surround it, it got bigger, and then it seemed to create a vortex. "What is it doing!?" Cadmen said , a little bit scared. Then it started to make more electric and zapped Sophie and she disappeared. "RUN!!" yelled Cadmen, but then right as he said that it zapped Issac, then finnally, it zapped Cadmen. It was dark, no, it seemed that they orb made them...sleep? Anyway, they woke up in a cave, in the cave had 4 exoskeletons of something that looked like a beetle except it was 2 times the size of a cow. they reast looked like the cave had scars and had something that looks like cave writing but it had some weird writing, it almost looked like it was rightning in another lauguage. There was also what looked like a have drawing of a one eyed wizard with a cape, and it looks like some creatures where looking up to him as he was holding a sword stained with blood and 3 skeletons in the back ground. Then Issac woke up and said "I'm hungry." |-| CHAPTER EDITOR NOTE= Now remember this fanfic and how it is about some guys who died and now it is about some kids ? That is about to change, now it is gonna be something better, it is going to be about there adventures as students in school, instead of darkness they sre now going to be a group of bullies, now Cadmen and Sophie in love and issac is older but is a nerd. Also the orb? It is going to be fish bowl for someone, I am sure this new and improved version will make more sense, sorry for anyone (nerd) even liked the nerdy old one, I am sure all the geeks who liked the old version will LOVE the new (and better) version, thanks for reading! Also the dragonvale fanfic is canceled because doing 2 fanfics is to much work chapter 2 "What do you mean you are hungry?